Four Arm Battle Royale
Four Arm Battle Royale is a What-If? Death Battle Royale. It features Four Arms from Ben 10, Slam Bam from Skylanders, Machamp from Pokemon, and Goro from Mortal Kombat. This thumbnail was provided by Vrokorta. Description Ben 10 vs Skylanders vs Pokemon vs Mortal Kombat! Two arms are enough for humans, but for these guys it's not enough. It will take more than brute force to be victorious. Intro Wiz: We, as humans, treasure our arms more than anything. They allow us to draw, write, lift... Boomstick: ...and shoot shotguns. But for monsters, two isn't enough. So people have decided to add two more arms to others. Examples include Four Arms, the four-armed monster possessed by Ben 10. Wiz: Slam Bam, the blue four-armed yeti. Boomstick: Machamp, the four-armed Pokemon, and Goro, the four-armed warrior. Wiz: For this battle and for Machamp, there will be no trainers, no EV training, and no attacks it can't learn. Machamp will be a maxed out wild Pokemon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Four Arms Boomstick: Okay, so we all know that Ben 10 is capable of transforming into some cool aliens, but this one. This one goes beyond my awesome meter. Wiz: Four Arms is part of the Tetramand species from Khoros. Tetramands have four arms, four green eyes, and red spikes on their arms. Boomstick: On Khoros they are known to use weapons such as axes, but Four Arms does not carry such things. It would be better if he used those though. And get this, girl Tetramands are more powerful than males. Man, finally a time where we're not sexist. Wiz: A Tetramand's biggest weakness is its size. Their size makes them easy targets and it will prove a disadvantage at smaller arenas made for smaller species. But it won't be a problem though, considering all the combatnts are big and four-armed. Boomstick: Okay, now for the real deal. Four Arms is known for having normal Tetramand characteristics like four arms. Wiz: He also has enhanced strength, durability, agility, speed, reflexes, and jumping. Does anyone else feel like this character is overrated? Boomstick: He also has abilities that no Tetramand has discovered yet. Like how he can create shockwaves when he claps all four of his hands together or when he slams them on the ground. Wiz: But, by clapping only two of his arms, he can set aside dust, gas, and air-travelling menaces that could hurt him. He also has a Tetramand's weakness. His other weakness is his bulk because it could let him move slower than opponents. Boomstick: Get this, his strength extends to his jaws, making him bite through metals at ease. You know what Wiz? I feel you when you say this guy's overrated. Four Arms: Time to throw stuff! Slam Bam Wiz: Before, there was a blue yeti floating on a glacier living life at it's fullest. Boomstick: On this glacier, he ate snow cones. Lots and lots of snow cones. Wiz: But there was an evil guy who got angry just because he couldn't find the secret ingredient to the snow cones. Boomstck: Sheesh. That guy has a problem. It wouldn't hurt to ask. Wiz: He left Slam Bam on a floating iceberg with no snow cones. So, Slam Bam had a new goal: to find land. Boomstick: And pretty soon, he found land. And it happens to be a guy named Eon's island. Wiz: They talked and talked and pretty soon after a couple snow cones, Slam Bam became a Skylander. Boomstick: So he has enhanced strength like a normal four-armed monster would. And more. Guess what? He can make ice prisons for his opponents. And it damages anyone in them. Wiz: Indeed, Boomstick. He can also create items from ice, such as an ice hammer for combos. Boomstick: Or a surfboard, to just be cool. But that's not all folks. Wiz: If necessary, he can create a protective igloo. I don't think he allows eskimos in there. Boomstick: He also has protective armor. Again with these overrated monsters. And we're not yet finished with his abilities. Wiz: He can form a mace when he attacks, making a brutal combo. Was that the last one? (someone in the background saying something) We're finished. YES!! Boomstick: Wow. I've never seen you happy since the time you had your first girlfriend last year. Wiz: I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear anything. Slam Bam: Armed and dangerous! Machamp Wiz: First, we have a Machop, the first form. It's especially strong for its size, carrying Gravelers that weigh about 232 pounds. Boomstick: Then, we have a Machoke. It spends its free time by building up its muscles. And when you thought the final evolution would be like a Zangief and monster-like, we get a Machamp. Wiz: Machamp, the Superpower Pokemon. Number 68 on the Pokedex. It is a big monster with four strong arms. Boomstick: Machamp has poor... what's that word called? Wiz: Dexterity? The ability to do tasks well, especially with the hands? Boomstick: Yeah. There we go. So, one of his best feats is that he can throw 500 punches a second, making him an extremely fast puncher. Wiz: Another feat of his is that he can move a mountain with only one hand. Let's examine his abilities. One of his abilities is Guts. It allows him to have more power if he has a status condition. Boomstick: His other one is No Guard which lets him hit anyone whether that guy's underground or in the air. Although, the opponent can definitely hit him. Wiz: His hidden ability is called Steadfast. It raises his speed when he gets flinched. Man, are all the combatants overrated? Boomstick: The last guy is from Mortal Kombat. You know he's overrated. Machamp performs his battle cry. Goro Wiz: Goro is a Shokan and one of the strongest warriors in Mortal Kombat. Boomstick: A Shokan is half-human and half-dragon, so yeah this answers your question Wiz. Wiz: He has been able to win 9 consecutive tournaments and was the champion for 500 years, which says a lot. Boomstick: Enough with the history lesson. We have to cover all this guy's abilities. Wiz: His fighting style lets him take advantage of his strength and his surprising agility. He has moves such as Leaping Stomp, Chest Pound, Goro Grab, Spinning Fists, Shokan Grab, Tremor Pound, and many more. Goro is also known to fight with fire. Boomstick: He can do many things with fire, like throw a fireball from his mouth or arms, throwing fireballs to the ground to burn the floor, and even release steam which is apparently called Dragon's Breath. Wiz: Fun fact: he was too powerful in the early games of MK. In the 3D games the crew there toned his powers down for balance. Boomstick: His weapon of choice are Dragon Fangs. They are used by Shokans in combat. It's unknown if they're actually dragon fangs or it's just a name to make it more terrifying. Either way, he can do moves with them, like Shokan Stabs or Fang Spin. And about all his fatalities is him ripping his opponent. Wiz: Are we almost finished? I got a wife and child at home. Boomstick: Like we believe that. Goro: I will give you a warrior's death. Fight Slam Bam walks through the forest. Suddenly, he sees a four-armed guy like him. Goro is lost in this same forest. He then sees a blue yeti that looks like him. Slam Bam: Who are you? Goro: I'm just as lost as you. Suddenly, a Pokeball shows up on the field, releasing a Machamp. Machamp: MACHAMP! Ben 10 walks through this forest seeing three four-armed brutes. Ben 10: Four-armed monsters? This is my specialty. Ben 10 turns into Four Arms. Four Arms: Time to throw stuff. All four guys looked confused at each other. They stare at each other confused until one speaks up. Goro: We're all four-armed. Let's battle to see who's better. Everyone else agrees to fight each other. Goro: Hey Redskin. You. Me. Right now. Four Arms: Man, why am I the first one people think they should kill first. Slam Bam and Machamp see that Four Arms and Goro are locked down in a fight. Maybe they should fight each other. Slam Bam: Don't mess with me, blue guy. I'm armed and dangerous. Machamp: Machamp. Goro: I'll give you a warrior's death. Four Arms: Well, I guess it's time to throw stuff. All four are locked in stances. FIGHT!! Slam Bam throws the first punch at Machamp, but Machamp blocks. Machamp decides to throw one back. Slam Bam easily dodges. Slam Bam: Is that all you got? Goro throws his punch to Four Arms, which he dodges. Four Arms uses his Sonic Wave and pushes Goro back. Slam Bam uses his Ice Prison against Machamp. It hurts Machamp, but thanks to his Guts ability, his strength is more enhanced because he's a little frozen. He punches Slam Bam so hard and so fast that Slam Bam is already in pieces. He then decides to join Four Arms and Goro's fight. Goro gets back up and punches Four Arms and scratches him with his dragon claws. Four Arms: Ouch! Goro then releases a fireball from his mouth which surpises Four Arms. Four Arms: Man, this guy's a combination of me and Heatblast Four Arms is hit by the fireball, but recovers quickly. He punches Goro and locks him in a combo. Goro: Not bad, Redskin. Then, what appears to be a blue blur punches Four Arms hard that it shatters him. Four Arms: Great. My last action is just punching a guy. The blue blur is soon revealed to be Machamp. Goro was surpised by the punch Machamp just threw. Goro: You and me, Blue? Machamp huffs and is locked in combat with Goro. Machamp throws punches with all four of his arms, but Goro blocks every time. Machamp uses Bulk Up to increase his power. Then Goro fights back. He attempts to scratch Machamp with his Dragon Claws. Machamp was caught in his attack. Goro scratched him hard badly. He tries to land the final blow, but Machamp was still conscious. Goro: How are you still impact? Then, Machamp lifts all four of his arms and barges in the direction of Goro. Goro is already tired from his combo. Machamp barges into Goro and is shattered into pieces. Machamp roars his battle cry. KO!! Results Boomstick: Finaly! A battle where a Mortal Kombat character loses! Wiz: All four combatants were worthy of being here, but we now know who's tougher. First, let's discuss Machamp and Slam Bam's match. Boomstick: Machamp had the advantage because if Slam Bam were a Pokemon, he'd be an Ice Pokemon, and Fighting Types are powerful against Ice. Wiz: The Ice Prisons were useless because of Machamp's ability, Guts. And freezing would count as a status condition, I guess. Boomstick: No need to explain why Ben 10 died, because Machamp just barged in there. Wiz: Finally, it came down to the advantages. Machamp had better durability. Don't get me wrong, Goro had impressive durability, surviving Raiden's bolts and still conscious. And Raiden's bolts are capable of breaking prison walls. But, one Machamp was blasted by Ash's Pikachu's Thunderbolt, a move known to be 100,000 volts powerful. And also consious. Boomstick: On speed feats, Goro barged through Sub-Zero, Hydro, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, and Liu Kang without being tagged by them. And Machamp once ran so fast his legs began to blur, and at full speed it jumped and catched up to a hot-air balloon. I don't know who won on speed, but you decide. Wiz: And finally, strength. Goro has many feats in this catogory, like smashing a police car, a large desk, and one punch KOing many people. But, Machamp rises to the top with his mountain moving feat. This means Machamp can move about 357 trillion pounds. And with just one arm! If he uses his four arms together that would mean he;s capable of pushing 1.428 quadrillion pounds. Boomstick: Now that's what I call power. At least now we know the real "Machamp". Sorry. I coldn't find anything better. Wiz: The Winner is Machamp. Next Time On Death Battle ???: PK Fire! ???: Gee. I sure hope we can find a trail. Next Battle: Ness vs. Blossom Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Nintendo vs. Skylanders' themed Death Battles Category:"Pokemon vs Skylanders" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 4 different series Category:Death Battles by 4 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:OnePunchKid Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018